


Gentle Reminder

by thawrecka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Yumichika gets a surprise gift.





	Gentle Reminder

There are flowers on the dresser when he comes in, a humble yet strangely artistic display. Weary weeds, obviously. Tilted to one side of the vase as if reaching for the moving line of sunlight that refuses to come near. And yet, it's more than he's used to getting.

He looks around his room. Nothing else is out of place. Only the flowers on the dresser, that hadn't been there that morning.

He moves closer and runs a finger along the soft yellow petals of a dandelion.

"How long were you standing here waiting to surprise me?" he asks.

Of course, the flowers do not answer.

*

There can be a pleasure in being taken for granted. In being known so well the other person can see that you'll follow without looking, that they don't need to ask. But there's a pleasure in being appreciated, in being looked at by the right person, too. For so long, Yumichika had almost forgotten what that felt like.

*

In the evenings, sometimes, they take their tea on the back verandah and watch the sun set over Seireitei. At times it is only the two of them; at other times it seems to be half the squad jammed on to that small stretch of floorboards. It is a comfortable ritual.

This evening Ikkaku is already sitting there, face tilted toward the reddening light of the sky, when Yumichika arrives. He folds himself neatly as he sits next to Ikkaku, taking care not to crush the prize he took from the vase.

"Did you--?" he asks, and carefully gestures with the flower.

Ikkaku slips his eyes away from his view of the sunset, and slides a sly look Yumichika's way.

"I know they're not fancy like the things you like."

"Ah, well, there's something to be said for a rougher kind of beauty. This does have a charm of its own."

Even after all this time, the warm feeling of Ikkaku's hand on his is startling. Yumichika turns his hand to make it easier for Ikkaku to hold it, and feels something rough and beautiful bloom in his heart.

"You probably think I don't notice you any more, but I do. And I want you to keep noticing me, too."

"Ikkaku... You don't have to give me flowers to make me pay attention." But he's smiling as he says it, so he knows it doesn't sound like a rebuke.

"I know that, idiot. I just wanted to."

And as the night falls over them, Yumichika thinks Ikkaku's smile is still as brilliant as the sun.


End file.
